His Heart in my Hands
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: Naruto and Matsuko are finally close to that fairy tell ending until something unforeseen interferes and almost take's Naruto away from the love of his life. Sequel to In Time of Need
1. One

Ever since being found in that pile of rubble Matsuko has been in a deep coma. We were beginning to believe that he may never awaken as months, even years, eventually came to pass. I had resigned as Hokage of the village leaving it to Sakura or Kakashi to take over, I felt as though I no longer deserved the title of Hokage, nor did I even want it anymore because if Matsuko awakens I will have a family with him. The thoughts of Orochimaru trying something again never left my mind although there's been no word on him since his attempted destruction of the leaf village. Hinata came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder as I stared down at Matsuko's sleeping body.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" I knew Hinata had not gotten over the fact that I lived Matsuko so I didn't expect her to comfort me in the slightest.

"I don't know Naruto, Sakura has high hopes that he will. Although, what'll happen when, or if, he does? The leaf village doesn't exactly want him here and because of him you haven't been able to use your chakra." My hand silently went to the collar that was still placed around my neck.

I hadn't thought about what will happen once he awakens with the fear that he may never at the back of my mind. I sat down at Matsuko's side and rubbed his cheek with my hand. I don't want his and I's relationship to backtrack because of a few mistakes he had made and I know everyone still blames him for my kidnapping but I was the one who told him to take me. I allowed it to happen because I loved Matsuko even if the others didn't understand that. I heard a gasp come from behind me and quickly crawled over to Matsuko with my body placed just over his. He started to open his eyes and raised his hand weakly, I watched him carefully touch the collar around my neck and it crumple to dust. He smiled sadly before looking away from me.

"Naruto…"

"Masuko, save your energy. You just woke up after a very long rest." He refused to listen to me as he struggled to sit up and placed a kiss to my lips, tears formed in my eyes as I leaned into him and kissed him back.

"I love you so much Naruto, but…" I could feel an anger starting to boil from deep inside me. Kurama fueled my anger as I looked down at the distressed man below me. I wanted nothing more than to make him feel my pain but with my fists because even after everything I've done for him he still won't stay with me!

"Hinata is right...I can't stay in Konoha…" I reached my hand out and slapped him hard in the face. I instantly regretted it after seeing Matsuko's eyes flash an angry red behind his hair. He shook his head fighting off the demon inside him but refused to look at me again. Hinata could see we needed time alone as she left the room in a hurry. I gripped onto the hospital gown that Matsuko wore and yanked him up.

"Why do you keep leaving me?!" I shook him but when he still didn't respond I slapped him again. Matsuko hid behind his hair as his skin burned red from the contact of my hand. I hit him again this time with my fist, I felt so much rage towards him because of everything he's put me through. Now he wants to cause even more pain

I could hear Matsuko sobbing behind his hair as I looked down at him with anger. I grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back making him look at me.

"Matsuko, why do you always do this to me?"

"I'm sorry...pl-please forgive me…" Matsuko's voice quivered as he apologized to me.

"Should I be like Orochimaru, Matsuko?! You never left him! I had to kill you first!" I hit him once more this time in the stomach where he was healing from being stabbed. He doubled over and held his stomach as I looked at him with the realization of what exactly I was doing.

"I'll stay...Naruto...please don't hurt me anymore…" I held onto him as he struggled to breathe from being punched in the stomach. I thought about the demon that I had seen through Matsuko's eyes so long ago then looked down at him; he could kill me at any time if I gave him enough reason to want to. I knew I had given Matsuko enough reason as I looked at the forming bruises on his face but for some reason that thing didn't appear and I knew it was because Matsuko didn't want to be that mercenary anymore. He wanted to be happy and live a normal life without being hurt which was something that I couldn't give him.

"Why...why did you save me Kurama…"

"There are things you need to atone for, things that created much pain for everyone around you." The voice that left my mouth was not my own as I could feel Kurama slowly begin to take control while leaving me conscious. There was something off about Kurama as his chakra felt tainted by something very malicious. Matsuko seemed to feel it as well as he looked up into my eyes.

Matsuko jumped away from the bed as I was forced to make shadow clones. Matsuko took the opportunity while they started making a rasengan to run up towards me and grab my throat. I could feel the collar forming as he jumped away from the rasengan. The clones prepared shuriken after the collar had dispersed most of the rasengan and threw them at Matsuko. Several of them scraped his body as he couldn't dodge them in time . I screamed on the inside for Matsuko to run away but instead he ran towards me and touched the collar with his blood before quickly making handsigns and sealing away my chakra once more. Matsuko fell to his knees as several of the remaining clones stabbed kunai down into his back but disappeared soon after. Matsuko coughed blood onto the floor and looked up at me with a smile that hid his pain well.

Sakura and Hinata burst through the door after undoubtedly hearing the rasengan destroy a small part of the floor. They looked at the bleeding Matsuko who struggled to stand once me and me who looked at him helplessly. I could feel their eyes bearing into me as they saw the rasengan hole in the floor but they soon went to work on helping Matsuko instead.

"Maybe now, we can live a good life Naruto…" Matsuko's voice was weak as he forced himself to ignore the pain. He was looking down at the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed while Sakura removed the kunai that I had thrown from his back. I could see tears that dripped down onto the bottom of his hospital gown and felt guilty that I caused him so much pain but that guilt soon went away as a feeling of anger replaced it. He had no right to be upset, I was the one that should be upset! He kept leaving me not vice versa!

"I won't be able to remove the collar though...or you'll kill me…" He was right. I would kill him but not by my own choice. I knew something was there inside me that wasn't there before and I wondered if it had anything to do with Kabuto possessing my mind long ago. He must've planted something unknowingly there and now that it's awoken Matsuko is in danger.

"I can live with that as long as you promise to stay with me this time." He nodded.

"I-I promise…" He was sincere but I could hear that he was trying to hold back crying as best as he could. Sakura looked at me with a look that told me I was in big trouble as she healed his back.


	2. Two

Matsuko gripped onto me as I helped him into my bed inside my apartment and pulled me down onto the bed with him. I chuckled as I laid beside him and looked at him while he looked back at me. I never thought once in a million years that I would ever get a moment like this with him where we're both on the same side and we are relaxed, well mostly relaxed, I could still feel that Matsuko expected me to attack him. This thing that is now residing somewhere inside me is going to prevent Matsuko from ever trusting me alone. Matsuko, the demon mercenary, was frightened by me and I knew that Matsuko could slaughter me if he chose but he won't ever turn into that thing again. I could put him on the verge of death and he still wouldn't bring out his inner demon because he's trying his hardest not to be that person anymore.

"N-Naruto, can we live someplace else? Maybe somewhere close to the village but not actually in it?" My mood instantly changed as if it were a lightswitch. I suddenly felt very angry as I looked at my loved one with a deep scowl. Matsuko just had to go and ruin the mood. He just had to say something that would piss me off. He's lucky my chakra is unusable right now.

"Do you not like living here in Konoha, Matsuko? Is this place not good enough for you?!" I grabbed Matsuko by the throat and lifted him into a sitting position from the bed. I proceeded by squeezing until he was begging for my hand to allow some air into his lungs. I reached into my weapon's pouch and pulled out a kunai that I kept just inches from his throat. He shook his head no as I inched the kunai closer to his jugular then stabbed it into the wall beside his head. While Matsuko was distracted with the kunai I put into the wall I punched him hard in the side of his face. Matsuko's head hit wall hard enough to knock him unconscious; after he was out I threw him off the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed as I looked at the unconscious Matsuko on the floor and cried into my hands. It occurred to me that the only reason he wanted to move out of the village was because of the demon inside him. He didn't want another incident to end up happening because of me.

I heard a groan as Matsuko started waking up only it wasn't Matsuko, it was his demon, meaning Matsuko couldn't hold him back anymore. I looked up at him as he approached me with blood red eyes that held black slits in the middle.

"Have we not been through this once before, Naruto?" I nodded.

"Please stop me, I can't stop hitting him. There's something inside Kurama and its affecting me as well."

"Kurama absorbed my excess power. That's what is corrupting the both of you."

"How?!" It all seemed to click after he said that.

"The orb that protected Matsuko." When I went to speak again I was met with Matsuko's fist to my mouth. I fell back against the wall where my arms were pinned roughly against it to the point of my wrist breaking. The demon pulled my wrists together and tied them together with the bed sheet. I looked up at him as he was ripping the other end of the bedsheet to form a long strip of fabric. He tied that tightly around my mouth then reached into the weapon pouch that was on my hip and grabbed some shuriken. He started backing up and looked at me with a smirk. I struggled to free myself as I realized that I was about to become target practice. He held up the shuriken and aimed them at my body before throwing them. I yelled in pain as one pierced through my shirt into my chest and into my thigh. I looked up while panting in pain to see one of the shuriken in Matsuko's leg. He was holding onto his arm as he growled to himself.

"Matsuko, let go!" The demon growled at himself.

"N-no.." I could hear Matsuko's tired voice come from his demon quietly. They were having an internal fight to regain control over Matsuko's body. Finally, Matsuko's body dropped down to where he was on his knees panting. I pulled at the bindings so I could get over to him but as he looked up at me I noticed something was off. Matsuko was back but his eyes stayed the blood red color. The pupil was round again which told me he had come back from wherever he goes when the demon takes over.

"I wish...I wish I could say I was sorry, Naruto….but I'm not sorry…" Matsuko walked over to me and took off the bindings but he wouldn't let me touch him. Every time my fingers would even get close to him he would flinch away from me.

"Matsuko, please…" He shook his head as he looked away from me and tended to the wound in my leg. I pushed Matsuko back and held him down onto the floor despite the pain in my chest and leg. His pupil's flashed to the slits as he looked back up at me.

"Naruto, I think it's time we parted ways…this time for good.." Matsuko reached his hand up to where Kurama's seal was and started pushing his nails into it. I kept him held down as I gasped out in pain with his nails entering my stomach. He twisted his hand and I could feel something draining from within me. I looked down to see black chakra flowing from inside the seal and realized that Matsuko was taking back the part of himself Kurama absorbed to save him. I grabbed his hand to try to stop him but I was too late as he shoved me off of him and stood up. He refused to look at me as he walked out of my apartment and disappeared into a black fog. I gasped when I realized what had just happened.

Matsuko and his demon have combined, they are one person now. I knew it was probably painful for Matsuko to leave me like that judging by the expression in his eyes, but he had to do it. I was going to unwillingly cause the destruction of my village by keeping him here.

"Matsuko.."


	3. Three

I set out on my search for Matsuko despite arguments from my friends. Usually they would've been concerned about my safety but after everything they had seen they were more concerned about Matsuko's safety. Especially now that his demon and himself have combined into one person. I looked back at Sasuke as he grabbed my arm and looked at me. I knew the look he was giving me and nodded towards him. He walked up next to me signalling he was heading out with me to search for the demonic Matsuko. I looked back at Kakashi who was in Kage robe as he cleared his voice and smiled softly.

"Matsuko saved this village by nearly sacrificing his life after Orochimaru attacked him. I think it would be better for his safety if we brought him back to this village and kept him here with Naruto monitoring him. We can't risk Orochimaru obtaining him now that he has nearly perfected his own demonic power." Everyone bowed upon Kakashi's orders and looked over at me.

I looked away from their stares, "Matsuko is not the monster you believe him to be. Remember, I was once a monster to you people as well and now look." Everyone looked at me with a guilty expression before I just turned away from them and began walking out of Konoha's village gate with Sasuke at my side. Sasuke looked over at me before finally stopping and making me stop by grabbing my shirt.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" I nodded.

"There was only one place that Matsuko ever felt at home and that was the Akatsuki base." Sasuke nodded.

"The problem with that is that Orochimaru also knew this which means we need to hurry before he gets his hands on Matsuko once more." I nodded in agreement with Sasuke and began running to where the old Akatsuki base once was. When they entered the first person they saw was Matsuko laying in the middle of the floor on his side. Naruto panicked but calmed when Matsuko rolled on his back and got comfortable once more. As they approached Matsuko Naruto's heart broke at what he saw: Matsuko was sleeping on top of Kisame's sword with a cloak in his arms that was undoubtedly Kisame's as well. Naruto realized that Matsuko never had the chance to officially mourn Kisame and now that he had run from the leaf village he was taking the time that he needed. I could still hear small sniffles coming from Matsuko as he thought about the person that he missed more than anything else in the world.

I walked over to Matsuko and gently lifted him up. I wrapped the end of the cloak around Kisame's sword so I could grab it safely without it tearing into my skin. I handed the sword with the cloak over to Sasuke as I held Matsuko in my arms. I looked down at Matsuko as we started to walk back when I heard his waking up.

"What're you doing, Naruto?" He seemed to be still half-asleep as he spoke to me.

"We've been ordered by the Hokage to bring you back to Konoha. We want you there so we can protect you from those that could use your new form to kill innocent people." He nodded and closed his eyes nuzzling his head back into my chest. I smiled down at him as I could see the rise and fall of his chest.

"Naruto, we won't be able to walk back the way we came. We have to take the long way as I sense Orochimaru nearby."

"That'll add a whole day to our travels, but it's best to be safe." I rubbed Matsuko's cheek with my hand as I watched him sleep, "I will protect you Matsuko unlike before."


	4. Four - Matsuko's POV

I awoke from my spot on the ground and looked around me; the first thing I noticed was that I was in the middle of the forest and I had been asleep in Naruto's lap with Kisame's cloak covering me. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Sasuke sitting by an open flame. He motioned towards the fire and I joined him after carefully getting out of Naruto's lap without waking him.

"Masuko, did you know Itachi well?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he was my partner along with Kisame. Itachi never quite fit in with the rest of the Akatsuki because unlike the other Akatsuki he never wanted to kill people. He did what he had to do but even then he hated every moment of it. They were my best friends. They all were." I looked down as I thought back to all my moments with the Akatsuki.

"I know you haven't had the time to grieve them yet, I'm sorry if I did upset you that wasn't my intention." I shook my head.

"No, it's okay Sasuke. I don't think I'll ever be able to grieve them with such a large target on my back." I felt someone wrap their arms around me and looked up to see Naruto with his head on my head. I relaxed my tense muscles and smiled up at him. I looked over to see that Naruto had placed Kisame's sword next to me, but his hand was bleeding from the sword digging into his flesh, I took off the Akatsuki cloak along with my shirt and wrapped my shirt around his bloody hand. He smiled down at me as he joined me at my side and watched me grab the sword without the spike's penetrating my hand. I focused on his sword and inside I felt Kisame's chakra. I looked at the sword with a tear rolling down my cheek as I wanted so bad to just hear his voice once more.

Naruto wrapped his arms around me and pulled me lose to him as I turned back to face the fire. I laid the sword down and sighed as my friends looked at me with sympathy lacing their faces. I did my best not to looked at them.

"Hey Sasuke, have you ever had the chance to mourn? Especially now that you know the truth." Sasuke looked down as he carefully thought about his answer.

"No, I haven't truly mourned for my brother. And as we both know, I held that rage thinking he was the S-Class criminal that everyone made him out to be. It broke me to realize that Itachi did everything because he was forced to and I know my mother and father both knew of their own fate. It definitely hurts that I was the lone survivor of it because I had to live with so much anger and pain but it made me better in the end." My hand went up to my neck as it started to burn intensely.

"We have to move now. Orochimaru is nearby." I nodded as Sasuke could see me holding my neck.

"He's trying to track Matsuko by the curse mark he gave him so long ago." I stood up from my spot with Naruto at my side. I made sure to grab Kisame's sword as we ran from where we were camped, I could hear footsteps following us and realized that we were too slow as Orochimaru had found us. We skidded to a stop as sound ninja surrounded us where we stood. I smirked as I could see them tentatively look at me with worry as to what I will do.

 _Well, Masuko, do I need to make an appearance?_

"Not yet, wait until they make a move then we'll combine."

 _As you wish._

Naruto and Sasuke gave me looks as I talked to what seemed like myself. Naruto was the first to realize I was speaking to my other half as I stood there watching everyone. Orochimaru stepped out from behind some of his ninja and I could feel my teeth starting to sharpen, my tail growing beneath the Akatsuki cloak I wore, and my ears starting to point up. I raised my hand and pointed to him as I smirked.

 _Now the fun shall begin._

"Today, I will end you. Once and for all." Orochimaru seemed to lose his confidence as my pupils turned to slits.

He ran at me and shoved a sword deep into my chest. I gasped with blood splattering from my mouth and Orochimaru looking at me with a smirk, or at least he was until I started laughing in his face. I grabbed onto the sword and ripped it from within my chest. The wound healed immediately as I tilted my head and grabbed Orochimaru by the throat.

"Should I let him live, Soki?"

" _For now. He may be fun to toy with later on."_

"Fine." I threw Orochimaru off to the side into a tree and looked over at him.

"Let this be a warning, I will not hesitate the next time I see you to kill you. Don't come near me ever again." Smoke came from my shoulder as I burned the curse mark out of my system from within and walked back towards my friends who just stared. I smiled softly as Soki retreated back inside of me to sleep until needed once more.

"Let's go home."

"Right." The two said in unison as the ninja surrounding us opened a path out of fear. Orochimaru lay unconscious by the tree as we started on our way back home.


	5. Five - Matsuko's POV

"Welcome back, Matsuko." Naruto smiled at me as he talked.

I looked around as I walked inside the village. Everything was so different even though I had just left from within the village not even three days ago. I could see four black ops ninja hiding in between the buildings and up on the roofs. I looked at each ninja directly so they knew that I saw them and followed each one as they attempted to get out of my line of sight. As I watched them move I realized they were Konoha black ops, no they were from Kirigakure: The Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Matsuko?" I looked back to where Sakura had approached with Kakashi standing next to her. I looked back towards Kakashi and nodded in the direction of the ninja watching us. It wasn't long before I could hear a kunai flying past my ear but I caught it just before it entered Sakura's chest. I looked at the kunai to see a paper bomb and threw it back in the direction of the ninja who threw it. Naruto looked at me in surprise as my eyes immediately went to the ninja who was fleeing for his life. I smirked as they were finally gone from my ear shot and looked back at my friends.

"Matsuko, who was that?" Sakura looked at me confused.

"Kirigakure black ops, we must prepare to fight soon." Kakashi nodded.

"He's right, Kirigakure will surely retaliate for the failed assassination."

"Who would try to kill Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei?" I looked down as Naruto asked the stupidest question possible.

"They weren't after her, Naruto, they were trying to kill me but unfortunately they missed. This is why I didn't want to be around people, because if I wasn't who I am then Sakura would be lying dead at my feet with a bomb sticking from her heart." I turned away from everyone and started walking towards the gate.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I looked back at them with a stern expression.

"The ninja that I wounded when throwing that bomb back couldn't have gotten very far. I'm going to look for him to get the information I need for when Kirigakure decides to make their move. Sasuke, would you like to come with me?" He nodded. I looked back at Kakashi to make sure this was okay with him and he nodded.

"Stay here Naruto, I will be back soon I promise." I smiled at him before we started to head out on a mission to find the runaway ninja.

As we walked I looked over to see Sasuke watching me intently. I knew there were some questions that he wanted to ask me about his brother which is why I had brought him along with me. I was just waiting until he finally asked what was on his mind before I brought anything else up to him. Sasuke cleared his throat and opened his mouth as though he wanted to speak but quickly closed it again cutting himself off. I looked at him and stopped him as we were walking towards the bloodtrail. I jumped up into a tree and looked ahead of us to see the ninja standing around the body up ahead. I recognized them immediately as Kirigakure ninja and jumped back down beside Sasuke; pulling him into the woods beside us. I put my hand over his mouth as he was about to talk as I sensed a ninja about to walk near us. I grabbed the ninja when he started approaching us and slit his throat, blood sprayed across my face and body as he fell to the ground and I turned to Itachi. Sasuke looked at me in a stunned silence as I wiped my kunai on my pants and walked out from behind the tree.

My eyes turned to slits as I approached the ninja not that far ahead of me. My tail ripped out of my clothing and swished behind me as I slowly changed into Soki. The ninja noticed me and looked at me with fear in their eyes as they bared their swords to me. I chuckled darkly as I walked straight onto their swords and grabbed one by the throat. My claws sprouted and dug into the ninja's neck; crushing their windpipe. I dropped him as he went lifeless in my hand and ripped the sword I had pierced myself with out of my body. I turned as another ninja whistled to me and froze as I seen an unconscious Sasuke in his hands. Several ninja surrounded me as I became distracted and started trying to get rope around me. I fought them until I seen them stab a sword through Sasuke's chest then I just gave up with little hope that he would still be alive. They wrapped rope around me until there was no chance that even I would be able to break the rope. I gave a glance to Sasuke to see him being thrown over the shoulder of one of the bigger ninja bound the same as I.

 _Matsuko, why do you care about such fragile beings?_

"You wouldn't understand, Soki. These people are my friends and they're people I will go to the grave to protect."

 _That may just happen today, you are aware of that aren't you?_

I didn't say anything because I was well aware that I might die today, but, I wasn't going to die very easily. I told Naruto I would be back and I was going to keep my promise to him no matter the costs. The Kirigakure pushed me forward but kept a close eye on me as we started to walk. These ninja were frightened by me and they had every right to be so because I would not be an easy one to destroy.


	6. Six - Matsuko's POV

I was bound and gagged in the prison cells of Kirigakure. Sasuke had been brought down to me only a couple hours ago after they had patched him up but I feared it may have been too late. I watched Sasuke for hours hoping that maybe he would open his eyes but I had begun to lose hope as many hours seemed to pass us by, until finally Sasuke opened his eyes. I was relieved to see he had not been killed when that sword was stabbed through his chest as he sat up from the ground. He looked around before his eyes landed on me and despite his arms being tied behind his back he forced himself to sit up. He made his way quickly over to me and looked me up and down most likely making sure I wasn't hurt. Sasuke freed himself from his rope as he moved against it eventually loosening it enough to free himself and remove the gag from my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke...I hurt everyone around me...:" Sasuke covered my mouth and shook his head.

"No, Matsuko, I got myself into this by trying to flank them without paying attention to my surroundings. Although, I think you need to look at the cell next to us." I slowly turned around and saw an unconscious Sasuke lying on the floor. I could tell by the way he looked that he'd been down here for quite some time. I slowly turned back to face the Sasuke I was in the cell with to see he had changed into a large man with a doll mask on and dressed in an all black attire. I watched him split into two and one turned into Sasuke again while the other turned into an exact clone of me. He phased from within the cell and disappeared from sight as I yelled after him. Sasuke started waking up and looked around, when his eyes met mine they opened widely.

"M-Matsuko?!" I nodded.

"How long have you been down here Sasuke?" He rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Since before your coma. I don't exactly know how long that's been but it's been a while."

"It's been almost four years since that day...that means this whole time I've been talking with a fake…" He nodded, "and now...and now Naruto is in great danger…"

"Matsuko, do you know what he wants with us?" I nodded.

"He is working for Kirigakure. They want Kurama for themselves so they can use him as some sort of super weapon, but, we were in the way. What better way to get close and intimate with Naruto than his best friend and lover?" Sasuke sighed.

"I feel used." I chuckled softly. I touched the door to my cell and yelled in pain as is shocked me. I pulled away and looked over at Sasuke while holding my hand.

"Well, we aren't getting out through the door." Sasuke lightheartedly chuckled.

"We need to figure out something and soon. They've been injecting something into my neck every couple days and when they do I feel very sick and weak so I won't be much help since my next dose should be coming soon. I don't even have the fight to resist them anymore." I was shocked at how Sasuke talked to me. I had never heard him give up before today and I decided that I really didn't like him giving up. I sat back against the cot that was inside my cell and thought to myself about how the hell we could possibly escape from here.


	7. Seven

It's been a few days since Matsuko returned from the mission with Sasuke and I've noticed a change in him. Even now as we lay in bed inside my home together I could feel the difference in his chakra. It's been the same way with Sasuke for the last few years and I wondered if it had anything to do with the missions both of them went on which coincidentally both were to Kirigakure upon which they disappeared for a week. Matsuko began creeping his hand up my shirt as I laid there thinking and immediately something didn't feel right. Kurama was warning me and my collar was burning with intensity which made me shove Matsuko away from me. I saw his appearance waiver and I realized immediately that this thing in front of me wasn't' Matsuko.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" God, he sounds so much like him.

"You. You are what's wrong with me because you aren't my Matsuko, what the fuck have you done with him?!" Sasuke ran into my house and looked at me as he heard me yelling. I could see his appearance waiver as well and growled.

"What have you done with them?!" Sasuke walked over to Matsuko and immediately they transformed back into a man with a doll-like mask on his face. He laughed as they combined back into one person and motioned me to follow him as he ran out my backdoor. I didn't hesitate in following him even knowing that he could be leading me into a trap and followed him into the direction of Kirigakure. As we entered the forest that separated the leaf village from the rest of our land I noticed I was surrounded by clones of the man I was chasing, but I only focused on what I saw in the clearing ahead of me: Sasuke and Matsuko tied back to back with a sword at their throats. I skid to a stop as the man kicked them both and slowly allowed them time to wake up and looked around. Matsuko looked down at the ground with a smirk on his face but hid it behind his hair. Sasuke looked beaten and as though he had given up as he looked up into the face of the man holding them captive.

Matsuko started laughing as he looked down at himself and was joined by Sasuke shortly after. Matsuko transformed into Soki and easily snapped his bindings as he stood up while keeping his head down. Sasuke stood up next to him and they both started to make hand signs that neither myself or the mystery man could follow. Night suddenly fell on the forest as flaming crows surrounded us in flocks bigger than what was imagined possible. I stood in awe as the crows all flew at the masked man and pushed him back against a tree; killing all of his clones in the process. A black glow emanated from Sasuke as Soki's chakra filled the clearing killing all the wildlife and trees around us. Kurama surrounded me with an orb similar to the one that saved Konoha and I realized what was going on, Matsuko had released Soki in an attempt to save themselves from the ninja of Kirigakure.

"Matsuko!" My screamed made him look at me and the chakra around us immediately subsided. I ran over to him as the pressure disappeared and wrapped my arms around them both. Sasuke blinked before joining in the group hug chuckling.

"It's over now, we can be happy finally." I nodded and kissed Matsuko deeply.

"Let's go home now, Naruto." I nodded to Sasuke as we started to make our way back to our home. Hopefully now that Matsuko has done whatever they had done he'll be free from the grasps of those after him and I'm pretty sure there's no one after me anymore. I looked down as I felt Matsuko touch my throat and noticed my collar crumbled to ash. I smiled at him and kissed his head as we walked on our way back home.


	8. Eight

I looked down at Matsuko, who rested on my chest as he read a book, and got a sly idea in my mind. I wrapped my fingers in his hair making him look up at me with curiosity and pulled with a little force. Matsuko closed his eyes and bit his lip to hide any obvious sounds that he would surely make. I chuckled as his cheeks lit up a bright pink and pulled his lips into mine for a forceful kiss. He laid down his book as he crawled on top of me and held himself up above me. I gently drug my nails down the bare-skin of his back as he buried his face into the nape of my neck; giving me lovebites on the tender flesh of my throat. I groaned and raised my body against his as his hips grinded into mine. Our lips met in what only could be described as a flare of fireworks as his tongue traced the entrance of my mouth. I parted my lips and let Matsuko explore any part of my mouth that he so wanted.

Matsuko laid his chest down onto mine and kissed from my jawline down to my naked chest. He started kissing over to my nipples where he gently took one between his teeth and bit. My back arched at the unexpected pleasure that rippled through my body and as I glanced down at him I could see his hand making it's way down to where my erection bulged in my pants. I prepared myself as his cold finger slipped into my boxers and traced my cock with his nails. My breathing hitched as he withdrew his hand and began working on the buttons of my pants to undo them before sitting up and pulling them off of me. I blushed as I laid there on the bed completely naked and vulnerable to this horny man in front of me. I was panting as Matsuko leaned down and took my cock in his mouth and began sucking.

I groaned as I buried my hand into Matsuko's hair, "god Matsuko, you're going to make me cum!"

Matsuko removed me from his mouth and looked up at me with lustful eyes. He chuckled as he licked the pre-cum off his fingers before moistening them. I looked at him wide-eyed as I realized what he was planning to do.

"I-I've never been with anyone, Matsuko...all of this is new for me.." Fear laced my voice as I talked to him. He placed his finger at my puckered entrance and slowly slid it inside of me. I gasped at the uncomfortable feeling of having something foreign entering there. The feeling soon melted into a sting of pain and pleasure as the uncomfortable feeling disappeared.

"I'll be gentle, I promise my love." I nodded; trusting in Matsuko not to hurt me intentionally. Matsuko moved his finger around before sliding a second inside earning a gasp of pain as he did so. He looked at me with worry but I nodded for him to continue and he started to move his fingers in a scissor motion to stretch my hole. I moaned as he put a third finger in and found the sweet spot I was hoping he was going to hit soon. I moaned out his name as he moved his fingers against the spot before removing them again.

I whimpered as he pulled off his pants and I saw what would be going into me. Matsuko smirked down at me before positioning himself at the right spot and pushed in. I wrapped my arms around him as my body flared in pain and gasped. Matsuko waited for my grip to loosen with the pain disappearing before moving back and forth. I bit down on my pillow as he hit the spot again sending ecstasy through my body. Matsuko thrust against that spot as I moaned under him.

"N-Naruto, I'm going to cum soon. Where do you want it?" I was panting as I looked up at him and saw his face was full of pleasure as he fought to hold back his climax. I started to stroke myself until I was nearing the edge and pulled Matsuko down for deep, lustful, kiss. He returned it with no second thoughts and reached down to stroke me. I broke the kiss to moan against his neck sending shivers down his body.

"Inside, cum inside." Matsuko nodded unable to speak as he thrusted harder and faster, lifting my legs up onto his shoulders, and stroking me. I tilted my head back as inescapable moans left my mouth when I could feel his cock pulsating inside of me.

"Matsuko!" My back arched as I came between us followed shortly by Matsuko.

"Ugh..Naruto!" I cried out in pleasure as he thrusted all the way in and released his cum deep within.

Matsuko collapsed beside me with the lust in his eyes fading into exhaustion. He got out of bed to grab a towel from the bathroom connected to my room and came back to clean me off before we snuggled into each others arms with content sighs.

"Never thought I'd ever get to do that." Matsuko chuckled and kissed my head.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

I nodded and smiled up at him, "yeah, I know and I love you as well." He nodded and laid his head on mine. It was only minutes after that I heard soft snoring come from him as he was sound asleep. I chuckled before getting comfortable and falling asleep next to him without incident for the first time in years.


End file.
